Sin Alchemist
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto is in the 2nd part of the chunnin exams but something new happens and you learn that Konoha is not immune to equivalent exchange. Major Kabuto butt kicking.


I dont own Naruto or full metal alchemist.

The 2nd part of the chunnin exams had finally came to an end and the third had just finished his speech when one of the proctor said "Pardon the interuption Hokagesama but Im afraid we have to have a prelimanary match"\

A voice from behind everyone said "Excellent Idea my dear ninja. Me and my friend here would lijke nothing more then to watch a match." causing everyone to turn and look at who was talking.

The Hokage bowed and said "Its an honor to see you agian Firelord and Wind lord. To what do we owe the honor." as everyone turned to look at the 4 figures behind them.

As everyone was looking at them the firelord said "Well we came here to notify someone that all preperations are done."

Everyone was currious and the third asked "What are you talking about Firesama."

Snickering could be heard causing everyone to turn and look at Naruto who was trying to hold his laughter and Naruto said "Lust, be a dear and kill Orochimaru for me."

The woman beside the firelord said "Yes Sin." and suddenly her fingernails flew as long black blades and sliced through the sound Jounin severing his head from his body causing it to fall off and roll on the floor.

Sasuke and Anko both screamed out holding thier necks along with Kabuto.

Everyone was stunned and before anyone could say anything Naruto walked over and picked up the head and pulled at the face removing a fake face showing everyone that it was Orochimaru.

Naruto smiled and said "I told you not to piss me off." in a cold voice.

He threw it to Anko who caught it and paled and then summoned a Kagebunshin and slapped his hands together and then slammed his hands into the Kagebunshin making it change to look like a fat bald guy and he said "Gluttony, clean up that mess for me." as he walked back over to his team as everyone followed him with thier eyes and the fat guy ran over to Orochimaru body and then grossing everyone out he opened his mouth and started to eat it.

The wind lord said "You still the cold hearted bastard you always were Sin."

The Hokage finally got over his shock and asked "Whats going on here."

The firelord smiled and said "Its quite simple Saratobi. We just finished are mission for our master and we came to tell him to see if there is anything else that we need to do." with a smug look on his face.

Naruto smiled and said "So how much do I have pride."

Pride said "You own all of the fire country and wind country Sin including both hidden villages and every non shinobi village in both countries."

Naruto laughed and said "Im glad this village pushed me to the point it awoke my bloodline."

The third asked "Naruto, would you please tell me what is going on here."

Naruto looked up at him and said "Sure old man. I own everything inside the fire nation and wind nation."

Everyone was wide eyed and Naruto stretched his neck.

The third could not believe what he was hearing and asked "How."

Naruto smiled and said "Envy, please inform everyone as to what is going on. I feel the need to change into my true self." and walked out of the room.

The wind lord shaped changed from a fat man to a guy about Lees height with spiky black hair and he said "It quite simple. Naruto had Pride and myself after he had enough of the constant abuse he recieved from this village for saving everyones life the day he was born had us go out and become politacally powerfull. It took me only about 6 months to get into a position to be named the new WindLord and Pride took less then a year. After that we have continued what the previous lords had done but did it on a much larger scale. The previous lord had taken 1/2 of Suna missions away causing them to turn old red head into a living weapon so dont blame us for that. It was done on the previous watch. I upped the mission cut to 3/4 of thier missions and had them coming here to Konoha while Pride had his going to Konoha and talking other lords into doing the same. We made it where both villages were financially dependant on both of us and as such we started to buy everything at generous prices. It has taken a few years to get to this point but we were more then happy to do it for Sin. Now he owns everything and if anything should happen to him both villages along with every other small village in both contries will go into chaos because we not only got the lands but we also got all trade agreements as well as our own private companies that send missions to both you and Suna. In short if anything happens to him it would take exactly 2 months for all food and money in every village in Wind and Fire to dry out." smirking.

Everyone was stunned and realised if these two are speaking the truth they are litterally screwed."

Gluttony sighs and said "That was good. Sin is a great master."

Kakashi asked "Why do you keep calling Naruto Sin."

A blond haired person walked in with red highlights in his hair and a pair of black pants and a white sleaveless shirt with a black cloak with a white cross and a snake running beside it along with a few other people and Lust said "Because he is the Sin Alchemist Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" which caused all the adults in the room wide eyed.

The blond said "Thank you for the introduction Lust." shocking everyone because now that they know its Naruto they notice hes taller and has a more defined profile.

Naruto looks around and said "Old man. I want everyone off this floor now but him." pointing to Kabuto.

The third asked "Naruto, what are you going to do."

Naruto chuckled and said "Simple, I have 3 reasons to kill him. One, up to a few moments ago he was Orochimaru right hand man, 2 He has the blood of a weasel demon in him meaning he is one of my mates formal enemies and 3 is because he is also a spy for my dear old uncle Pein who happened to be the person who made Kyuubi attack the village and was my father, the yondiames twin brother. Isnt that right bitch."

Kabuto sneered and said "I dont have to talk to a deadlast like you."

Envy chuckled and asked "Sin, can I kill him."

Naruto sighs and bites his thumb and goes through some handseals before slamming his hands into the ground and a redheaded woman with red eyes who looked about 15 years old appeared and Naruto said "No Envy, I want you and Sloth to watch my fiance here and make sure no harm comes to her. Pride, Greed, Lust, Wrath. I want you all to watch from the balconies and make sure no one interferes with my fun and Gluttony can clean up any mess you make but dont kill anyone unless they try to stop me or harm Kyuubi." making everyone wide eyed as they realise the woman is Kyuubi.

The woman smiled and said "narutokun, do you honestly think these humans can harm me. I can protect myself."

Naruto turned to her and said "I know but I dont like letting you stain your hands with blood and old man in case your thinking of doing the jutsu my father did you might as well forget it because I already had sloth go and changed the seals on the forbidden scroll when I was 4 so you could not do the same thing." as he turned back around to look at Kabuto who was waiting for Naruto.

Envy jumped up on to the side of the rail doing some acrobatics on his way up shocking everyone by his ability to move like that. Sloth melted into a puddle and ran along the wall before sitting by him in her normal form making everyone wonder who or what these people where and Kyuubi walked up and sat down in the middle of the two.

Greed instead walked up the other side of the arena and sat in front of Gaara and said "You know. I think you and me could be friends. Want to help me kill something."

Gaara reaches his hand out and sand flies out and surrounds Greed and Gaara closes his hand and the sand implodes on Greed who is smiling and he said "You are definately my new best friend." shocking the sand team and thier sensie.

Gaara was wide eyed and said "You scare mother."

Greed snorted and said "I was killing before your mother was even thought of. Hell I bet I killed more then Kyuubi has in her life." as he looked back to the arena floor.

Naruto smiled and said "Whenever your ready Kabuto. I should tell you that I have already made it where you cant escape this room until either I release my alchemy or I die."

Kabuto reached into a kunia pouch and pulled out 2 kunias and put one in each hand but much like a knife fighter he had the blades going down toward his wrist.

Naruto got into a loose fighting style and Kabuto charged and went to attack naruto who only stuck his right arm up and Kabuto stabbed the kunia into his arm and jumped back expecting a counter attack and Naruto looked board and asked "Is that all you got. You did not even cut flesh." making everyone wonder what he is talking about.

Naruto undid the claps on his cloak and flung it off shocking everyone by showing them his right arm was metal.

Kakashi who was still trying to get his mind off of what the firelord and windlord said asked "Why is his arm metal and what is going on."

Sloth said "Naruto is the last of the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki family was created when two brothers came to this world through the GATE. They tried to find a way to get back to thier world and they did but one of them had a child with a woman who was named Uzumaki. 4000 years later Naruto here is the last of her decendants. Most Uzumaki do not ever activate his bloodline because of the price you pay but since his father was so kind as to summon the deathgod to seal Kyuubi he opened the gate in front of Naruto so he gained all the knowledge of Alchemy at that moment. Males have to pay thier right arm and thier left leg. Females have to give thier ability to have children which means his mother never activated it since she gave birth to him. He is the first in nearly 1000 years to do it. Each one who has awakened it has each been given a name based on what they do. He first activated it when he was 4 when a bunch of villagers attacked and tried to kill him. He did not know it but when he performed the transmutation sequance and touched one of the villagers he changed them into Envy here releasing him from the Gate. Even started to slaughter them and when the last one was about to be killed he tried to use Naruto as a shield to stop Envy.

Naruto was scared and the man stabbed Naruto in the chest just barely missing his heart and then Naruto did the sequance agian and turned that human into Pride. After he learned Kagebunshin he was able to free the rest of us.

Naruto here is called the Sin Alchemist because he brought us back out of the gate. We are Homunculi. Humans born without souls through the use of Alchemy. Each of us was originally created by a Human who tried to bring someone back to life and failed. We were each named after the Sin the human that created was most important to them at the time. Lust was created when a man lost his wife and wanted her back. I was created when my sons tried to bring my back so I could take care of him and his brother. Envy here was ..."

Envy said "Shut up. Sins starting." making everyone look down at the arena floor.

Naruto smiled and said "Lets get wild Kabuto." and he slaps his hands together and runs his left one along the right one turning his arm into a sword blade and making the kunia melt into his arm and got into a tiajutsu fighting stance where his right arm was in front of his chest and his left one was ready to punch and he was turned sideways.

Greed smiled and said "I got $100 says he removes each limb. Any takers." as he looked around the room not even effected by the KI behind him or the sand trying to crush his every few seconds.

The Hokage said "Naruto, please stop or I will have to have you punished."

Snickering could be heard and Envy asked "And who would try to punish him. Lust and I killed the entire council of Konoha before I came here minus the ones who respected Sin as a person and not Kyuubi." causing everyone to pale.

Just then Kabuto charged at Naruto who brings his left left leg up and slams it into Kabuto stomach and caused him to fly a few feet backwards. Kabuto stands up and tries to cut Naruto from the side only for Naruto to sidestep and turn in one fluid motion and slice Kabuto right arm off and ducks under the blood gushing out of it and then ducked under a backwards swing and slices Kabutos left leg off and circles the front slicing his other arm off which was still extended backwards and then stops with his bladed arm pointed at Kabutos neck.

No one is able to believe that this is the Naruto they grew up with. He just completely crippled Kabuto with the exception of one leg.

Greed said "Damn Sin, Your just like your ancestor full metal who was the one who killed me before. You almost got the fighting style down. Im glad you learned Kagebunshin to give us a life of our own agian. At least you did not have to sacrafice a human to do it but who am to complain." with a smile on his face

Gaara for his part is officially scared. If this Naruto guy can kill this man that he cant even hurt what can he do to him. For once Shukaku is scared also but by the fact he summoned Kyuubi.

Kabuto looks around and feels Naruto push just a little to get the blood on his neck to dribble down it and the the Hokage said "Enough Naruto, you one. You dont have to kill him."

Naruto snorts and ask "So why have you not used your curseseal or your demon blood weasil."

Everyone was ready to count out Kabuto but he chuckled and the curseseal started to surround him and to the shock of everyone his arms and legs regrew and Kabuto tested his arms and tried to do one handed seals but Naruto kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards.

Naruto slaps his hands together and runs his hand along his metal arm agian turning it back to a normal metal arm and then said "So lets see how I can torcher you some more huh." and slaps his hands together and slamms the ground and spikes shoot out of the ground and slam into both of Kabuto shoulders pinning him to a wall.

Naruto gets up and wals over to Kabuto who is trying to get free and pulls out a piece of chalk and walks over and draws a circle and some other patterns and then grabs Kabuto left arm and slams it onto the circle and turns and takes a few steps away and Kabuto smirked and said "Giving up already. I thought you were going to hurt me and kill me."

Naruto smiled and said "I am, say boom." and suddenly the seal that was holding his arm glowed and his arm blew off in an explosion. Naruto turned and smirked at Kabuto who was trying to hold his bleeding stump.

Naruto said "That was my 3rd birthday present from this village Kabuto. A man tied me in an old traveling chest and put 20 exploding tags on the inside of it and threw me in a lake so even if I survived the explosions I might die of drowning and you already heard what happen when I was 4. Let me show you what happened when I was 5." making all the gennin wide eyed hearing what happen to him.

Sakura who is ready to throw up looks at Kakashi and ask "Is he telling the truth sensie."

Kakashi could only nod his head slowly making all the gennin shocked.

Naruto pulled out a kunia and set it on the ground before slapping his hands and touching it turning it into a jadded 2 foot long blade and he walked to Kabuto and said "This was my 5th present." and stabbed Kabuto in the kidneys and twisting it as he pushed in and out and then he sliced Kabuto throwt."

Kabuto was getting tired. The strain of not only having to regrow his limbs with the curse seal but also the other damage he had to heal was making him run low on chakra though his screams would make anyone think he was not thinking clearly.

Naruto stopped and stepped back and said "Now I wont go into my 6th birthday because all they did was burn my apartment but my 7th birthday was the one that made me realise I should kill everyone who is not precious to me though I have not done that."

Naruto slaps his hands together and touches the ground and a sledge hammer came out of it and Naruto started to beat Kabuto starting with his toes crushing everything. By the time he made it to Kabuto Ribs he was dead but Naruto was not done yet so he slaps his hands together one more time and then touched Kabuto body and then it glows brightly and a few moments later everyone gasp because the spikes and Kabuto body are gone but in its place is Kyuubi in her human form.

Naruto smiled and said "So how does it feel to be out of the seal forever dear." making everyone realise what he just did.

His answer was a deep kiss which made those who could get over the shock blush.

When they broke apart Naruto looked at the Hokage and said "Old man I have one message. I know you may hate me and I wont blame you but I want you to know I still respect you and my only wish is to live in peace with my fiance and have a family, the one thing that was took away from me my entire life. I am moving into my family home and anyone who does not like the fact that I am not Kyuubi and she is not me then they can just leave the country. Suna shinobi. Deliver the same message to your Kazekage. I will start helping your village get missions but if you try and mess with me or my fiance or any of my precious people I will make sure Suna wont be standing when I am done. What you seen me do here is nothing compared to what I can do. Lust, please tell everyone about the philosopher stone so they know what will happen."

Lust said "Yes Sin. Basically the Philosopher stone is the perfect alchemic weapon. It is made by sacraficing at leat 1000 human lives and can be dont in less then 3 seconds for someone like sin here. He does not have to be closer then a mile to you to sacrafice you ."

Naruto smiled and said "Well thats it old man, let me live in peace and happy or get the hell out of my lands. If you still want to be Hokage I have a mission for you. Look for my dear uncle Pein and bring him to me alive so I can kill him. Cya." and he walked out with Kyuubi holding his arms followed by the Homunculi.

The third after seeing him leave sighed and said "Does anyone want to still continue."

Everyone looked at each other and the third said "In that case I call the chunnin exams over." and he walked out the room to think about what to do.

Lee asked "Gai, why did none of you try and stop him from killing that guy."

Kakashi said "Simple Lee. From what they said is true they could destroy everything and we could not stop it, even in thier deaths. Konoha screwed up and now we have to pay for our Sins.

Tenten thought for a moment and said "So he really is the Sin alchemist. He is the catalyst that will make Konoha pay for its sins that they have done."

Kurenai said "Exactly."

Shikamaru said in a board tone "You know what the funny thing is. I actually dont blame him. If what he showed us is any sign of what they did to him then we should feel sorry for him.:"

Everyone looked around and had no choice but to agree.

Naruto was walking into the village and thought "_yes Konoham you are going to pay for your sins. After all everything is about __equivalent exchange." _and he laughed to himself with Kyuubi on his shoulder and the Homunculi behind him heading for his family home.

Naruto smiles and said "Hey everyone, welcome to my village."


End file.
